The Cracks Between
by MissStarKid
Summary: Kurt discovers Blaine is a whole lot more than he ever imagined, but could it put him in danger? Is he willing to take that risk? -Demon!Blaine


Kurt felt his knees start to go weak. He was frozen on the spot in front of his bed. Blaine had turned away from him now, but his mind replayed the image over and over.

His eyes had been completely black, bleeding through the white in just one blink. He had hidden his face when he'd realised they had shifted, but by then it was too late.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, feeling almost nervous to speak.

Blaine took a shuddering breath and lifted his head a little, his expression tight.

Kurt sighed at Blaine's shaking hands. He wanted to hold him, to tell him that it was okay. But it wasn't, it had never been okay.

When his eyes met Blaine's his suspicions were true. The deep black globes shone on Blaine's face, staring at Kurt in earnest.

It should have been unnerving, but all Kurt felt was love and sympathy.

Blaine's eyes, though almost emotionless, began to shine as tears welled up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt murmured, his voice almost breaking at the thought of Blaine keeping this from him for so long.

When Blaine finally spoke his voice was low, a deeper sadness mixed with anger underneath his monotone.

"This would of... Kurt you know how people feel about demons. I'd be hunted down and killed just like the rest."

"But, I love you. I wouldn't have let them touch you." Kurt said desperately.

Blaine's jaw set, a wall coming up over his emotions that were starting to show.

"No, you love this body. I'm just the parasite that fills its empty shell. Sorry I never told you."

Kurt took his hand, gripping tighter as he tried to tug it away immediately.

"I love you, I don't care what you are. You should have told me though Blaine, I would have accepted you."

Blaine relaxed a little, but didn't make any movements towards Kurt. If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling, he could have been a statue.

"I could really hurt you Kurt, I have urges and-" he cut off to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry. The eyes... I can usually control them, but well, sometimes they just take over."

Kurt thought back to the moment his eyes had changed, they had been kissing vigorously. "Oh." He said when he got to his conclusion.

"But, that's never happened before when we kissed."

Blaine half laughed, "Maybe I had intentions of going further."

Kurt caught on and blushed furiously, "_Oh_."

"My eyes change when I start to feel like that. It's never been around anyone before. I had to stop because... I don't know how strong I could become." Blaine's voice trailed off quietly.

Kurt took a breath before replying, "Maybe I don't care."

"Kurt..." Blaine started, "I don't know how to control it, it takes me over and-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss, pushing all the force he had against him. He pulled back briefly, murmuring almost inaudibly, "Now show me how strong you are."

His cock throbbed at the hungry growl that came from Blaine's lips as he surged forward, straddling Kurt within seconds. Blaine bit down on his neck as he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding their erections together to the point of pain. Kurt whimpered, "Go on then, show me how strong you are. I can take it."

"Kurt." Blaine growled and brought their lips together with a crash of desperation.

Kurt moaned into him, pressing his hand flat on Blaine's back to pull him closer, the other gripping onto his hip tightly. Blaine ran his strong hands all over the edges of Kurt's body, tracing over the curves of his shape with a needy persistence.

Kurt opened his eyes just in time to see Blaine's bleed to black once more.

Kurt pressed himself up against him, grinding their bodies together whenever Blaine slightly loosened his grip.

Blaine pushed back, rolling his hips with such force it was as if he was born for it. Choked noises escaped Kurt's throat as Blaine's tongue invaded his mouth more vigorously, running harshly over Kurt's quivering lips and tasting him.

Kurt pulled away abruptly, opening his eyes again as he tried to get some breath back. Blaine opened his eyes and stared right back at him, the blackness in his eyes boring into Kurt's intensely. He breathed out shakily, gasping as Blaine's hands gripped down on his hips and threw him down onto the bed as if he weighed nothing.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, splayed out naked on the bed. He could feel Blaine's eyes looking down on him, raking over his exposed body. His cock throbbed at the hungry growl that came from Blaine's lips as he surged forward, straddling Kurt within seconds. Blaine bit down on his neck as he rocked his hips back and forth, grinding their erections together to the point of pain.

Kurt whimpered, "Go on then, show me how strong you are. I can take it."

Blaine's instincts took over at Kurt's words, no longer in his right mind to consider any other option but to fuck the writhing boy beneath him senseless. He lifted Kurt up, hooking his legs around his waist and growling in his ear, "Get ready to take it."

Without prepping him, Blaine thrust directly up into Kurt's tight heat, digging in his nails as Kurt wailed. He brought them down onto the bed again, and began to fuck Kurt into the mattress at a primal speed.

Kurt shivered as Blaine ran his tongue along the edge of his jaw, moving his head down to graze his teeth on Kurt's already strained neck. Kurt gasped, reaching down with his hand to try and get some release on his cock but Blaine grinded himself inside Kurt, smashing his hips into him with a bruising force.

The pang of pain mixed with arousal brought a cry from Kurt, only making Blaine move faster his thrusts getting messier by the second.

Kurt panted as Blaine pounded into him, whimpering every few seconds and clutching onto the sheets in fists. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face but there was no time to wipe it away, Blaine was focused, snapping his hips at a rapid speed. He grunted, feeling himself on the edge.

He lifted Kurt up into the air, fucking into him as he held his thighs up. Kurt bounced once, twice onto Blaine's cock before they were both coming hard, Kurt wailing and Blaine making him ride it out.

Blaine's eyes began to bleed back to golden brown as they both came down, he lost his arm strength and he and Kurt collapsed on the bed panting loudly. Kurt leaned over and pulled him into a hungry kiss, biting down on Blaine's bottom lip and whispered into his gaping mouth. "Is that all you got?"

Blaine huffed breathlessly, "You know I could hurt you if I lose control."

Kurt smirked, licking his lips, "I look forward to it."


End file.
